La véritable histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor
by malfoy44
Summary: J'ai imaginé ce qu'as pu être le passé de Tom Jedusor, à vous de voir et de me dire si c'est bien Tom Jedusor tombe amoureux d'une nouvelle élève à Serpentard, mais voilà, Potter aussi...


La véritable Histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

* * *

C'est une fanfiction basé sur des personnage de J.K Rowling, l'auteur de Harry Potter dans lequel j'ai prélevé certains personnages et un décor. J'ai juste changé la date et l'histoire de certains personnages. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Certains passage sont considérés comme PG-13.

Idril Calafalas, l'auteur.

* * *

Nous sommes en 2100. Mérope Gaunt vient de mettre au monde un petit garçon dans un orphelinat. Elle va mourir quelques instants après. Elle demande à ce qu'on appelle son fils Tom du nom de son père. Elle décide de lui donner un deuxième prénom, Elvis du nom de son père à elle. Et son nom de famille Jedusor car elle s'est mariée au moldu Tom Jedusor. Puis, après que les infirmières l'aient promit, elle ferma les yeux, soulagée, et se laissa bercer par une douce musique. Ensuite, elle se laisse sombrer dans un sommeil éternel. Mérope Gaunt vient de décéder. Les infirmières, après avoir fermé les yeux de la malheureuse, emmenèrent le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor jusque dans le bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat. Elles le mirent dans les bras d'une nurse puis retournèrent au travail. L'une d'elle avait ramassé les objets de valeur de Mérope et les avait mis dans une petite boîte. Là dessus, elle marqua : HÉRITAGE DE TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR, LAISSÉ PAR SA MÈRE. Puis, Elle donna la boîte au directeur avant de partir. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur la nurse, il contourna son bureau et regarda le nourrisson. Il le prit dans ses bras et le tint devant lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et dit : «

- Tu deviendras le plus grand mage noir que le monde aie connu. Et tu tueras des dizaines d'innocents, juste parce que je l'aurais dit. Et le meilleur, c'est que tu ne t'en rendras pas compte; Tu penseras que ces idées viennent de toi. »

En riant d'un air diabolique, il le reposa et appela une bonne. Quand elle arriva, il lui confia l'enfant. La bonne emporta le couffin sous son bras et sortit du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qui accueillait les nouveau-nés. Elle le déposa dans un berceau sur lequel on avait gravé son nom. En effet, dès que sa naissance à été prononcé, un charpentier à pris un berceau non-utilisé, et y a gravé le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Donc, une fois l'enfant déposé, la bonne partit. Elle revint quelques instants après, avec un biberon à la main. Elle s'installa et nourrit Tom Jedusor. Quand le nourrisson fut repu, elle le reposa dans son berceau et s'en alla. La bonne partie, Tom ouvrit ses yeux. Il y brilla fugitivement, une lueur meurtrière. Un éclair vert déchira la pièce et le bruit des respirations tranquille des bébés cessa soudainement. Le directeur venait d'essayer les pouvoirs de Jedusor. Le lendemain, la bonne poussa un cris d'horreur pure en découvrant les petits corps sans vie. Elle passa d'un berceau à l'autre en les secouant pour les découvrir tous morts. Elle arriva devant le berceau de Jedusor et pleura de soulagement en le découvrant en train de se réveiller. Il cria à plein-poumon. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle courut ensuite chez le directeur pour lui exposer les évènements. Elle entra sans frapper et commença à débité d'un ton hystérique les récents évènements. Il la calma d'un geste et lui demanda de ré expliquer d'un ton calme pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Quand elle lui eut exposer les faits, il prit un air effrayé mais au fond de lui, il était aux anges. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs marchaient à merveille. Personne ne le soupçonnerait.

Peu à peu, le jeune Tom grandit. Et peu à peu, le directeur perdit aussi son emprise sur le garçon. Il ne pouvait plus l'influencer et cela le mettait dans une rage noir. Au cas où je ne l'ai pas dit, le directeur est un cracmol et la seule manière pour lui de pratiquer la magie, c'est de prendre possession de l'esprit des autres sorciers. En grandissant, Tom devenait indépendant et solitaire. Pas un jeune garçon de son âge n'était son ami, et aucune fille ne réussissait à capter son attention. Il s'éloignait de tous et avait tout le temps les yeux dans le vague. Un jour, Billy Stubbs, un gamin de l'orphelinat tout comme lui, lui à fait une crasse. Tom est devenu rouge de colère, ce qui formait un contraste étonnant compte tenu de la pâleur habituelle de sa peau. Il a grommelé entre ses dents et a fait volte face, marchant à pas pressé vers sa chambre. Là, il laissa libre court à sa colère. Il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir rendre tous les coups qu'on lui donnait. Mais le directeur lui a bien fait comprendre que s'il s'avisait ne serais-ce que de toucher un autre enfant avec la moindre mauvaise intention, il le livrerait à la police. Alors Tom s'efforçait de tenir la bride à ses émotions. Sans qu'il sans rende compte, il devint bientôt invisible, caché par la brume verte et argent qui s'était progressivement formée autour de lui. Il était trop occupé à chercher ce qui affecterait vraiment Billy Stubbs. Il décida finalement de s'en prendre au lapin de Stubbs. Il l'imagina pendu à une tuile du toit de l'orphelinat miteux. Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, Tom Elvis Jedusor venait de faire usage de ses pouvoirs une deuxième fois.

Puis, le jour de son onzième anniversaire, le directeur de Poudlard demanda à lui parler. C'est comme ça qu'il apprit qu'il était un sorcier. Il alla à Poudlard le 1er septembre. Dans le train, il se fit quelques amis: Adriano Malfoy, Séthi Zabini et Ella Black. Malgré son attitude hautaine, il était très sympathique. C'est en tout cas ce que se disait Séthi, Adriano et Ella. Bref, arrivé au collège, il fut envoyé à Serpentard par le choixpeau. Séthi, Adriano et Ella aussi. Pendant les six premières années, tout se passa bien, Tom et ses amis apprenaient la magie noire ensemble tandis que Dumbledore essayait vainement de les pincer. Mais, en fin de septième année, une fille qui venait d'une forêt secrète arriva à Poudlard. Dumbledore explique qu'il s'agissait d'une amazone et que donc, elle ne porterait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais ses tenues à elle. Ces tenues étaient celles de Xéna la guerrière. (Une série qui passe en ce moment sur Nrj 12, sur la TNT.) Voici un exemple :

Cette nouvelle se nommait Kâlystôo O'Neil, guerrière de l'aube et futur protectrice du clan des amazones du soleil et de la lune. Elle était assez grande, avec de grands yeux verts bordés de long cils noir, ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient épars dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. Sa tenue ne cachait absolument rien des ses rondeurs féminines. Au contraire, elle les soulignait admirablement. Elle avait une démarche sûre d'elle et balançait gracieusement des haches sans paraître s'en rendre compte. Tom la suivit et la dévorait du regard le temps qu'elle marchait vers le tabouret. Le directeur, M. Dippet, lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Il ne sut que choisir, finalement, il dit : «

- M. le directeur, je ne puis choisir tout de suite, elle possède toutes les qualités de toute les maison et il faut que je détermine lesquelles sont les plus fortes.

- Très bien, de combien de temps te faut-il?

- Une heure.

- Bien, dans une heure, tu reviendras ici jeune fille, dit le directeur à l'adresse de Kâlystôo O'Neil.

- Comme vous voulez M. le directeur, répondit-elle avec une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un ange.

- Vous pouvez vous installer à cette table en attendant, dit-il en désignant la table des serpentards.

- Entendu. »

Elle alla donc s'asseoir à la table des serpentards et Tom se leva galamment en tirant une chaise à côté de lui pour Kâlystôo. Elle s'assit et le remercia d'un sourire sincère et franc. Aussitôt, Ella dit : «

- Moi, c'est Ella Black, lui, qui t'a proposé une chais, c'est Tom Jedusor, en face de toi, c'est Séthi Zabini et à droite de Séthi, c'est Adriano Malfoy.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle en souriant et en inclinant aimablement la tête à chaque nom cité.

- Tu viens d'où? Enchaîna Séthi.

- De la forêt de Brocéliandre, en Bretagne, c'est en France.

- Nous, on vient tous d'Angleterre. Moi, c'est du Lincolnshire, Ella, c'est Square Grimmaurd, Séthi, de Riverlake et Tom du centre de Londres, ajouta Adriano.

- …Et ici, c'est la table des Serpentards, compléta Tom.

- D'accord. »

Elle commença à manger, en répondant aux diverses question que lui posait ses voisins. Puis, le directeur l'appela de nouveau. Elle se leva gracieusement et se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers le directeur. Le directeur lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête et s'écarta en attente de la réponse du choixpeau. Peu après, Le choixpeau annonça : « SERPENTARD ! »

Elle se leva et rejoignit la place qu'elle avait occupée précédemment sous les applaudissement très nourris. Elle se rassit et souris de nouveau à ses compagnons. Elle s'intégra parfaitement dans le petit groupe composé de Tom, Séthi, Adriano, Ella et maintenant d'elle, malgré tout, elle restait solitaire la plupart du temps. Ainsi, la fin de l'année se passa tranquillement. Elle apprit aussi la magie noire avec le groupe. Elle réussit à se faire une super réputation parmi les serpentards mais aussi parmi les serdaigle et les poufsouffle. Seuls les gryffondor restaient hostile à la nouvelle parce qu'elle se trouvait à serpentard et que la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard était toujours aussi puissante et grandissante. Les vacances arrivèrent et les tensions qui avaient grandi pendant la fin de l'année s'estompèrent laissant une euphorie presque palpable envahir les esprits. Seuls les Gryffondors et les Serpentards continuaient à rivaliser et il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves arriver à l'infirmerie avec des membres en moins. Bien entendu, personne ne dénonçait les coupables car sinon ça aurait été des retenus jusqu'à la fin de l'année et les privilèges retirés pour les deux maisons ennemies. Les élèves se battaient donc en secrets et les duels se firent très réguliers et rapprochés. Mais personne n'avait encore attaqué ou provoqué la nouvelle. Pourtant, un jour, alors que Kâlystôo se promenait le long de la rive du lac, Maxime Potter la bouscula et la fit tomber dans le lac. Une tentacule longue de dix mètres de long la ramena sur terre. Elle s'ébroua pour chasser l'eau de ses vêtements et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Potter eut l'impression qu'elle était plus grande que lui alors qu'elle lui arrivait à peine au haut du torse (Potter mesurait 1m90 et Kâlystôo 1m70). La toisant avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux, il lui dit : «

- Alors, on a pris un bain O'Neil? Tu veux que je m'occupe de te sécher?

- Potter, c'est ça?

- Ouais! Et alors, ça fait du bien? je peux t'en faire encore plus, si tu veux, et plus si affinités… insinua t'il avec une voix doucereuse.

- Pour tout te dire Potter, ça m'a rafraîchie et je n'ai pas envie que tu gâche ça avec tes manières de brute de la préhistoire. Mais à mon avis, ce que je vais te faire ne va pas être agréable du tout, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Me jeter un sort? Se moqua t'il.

- Un sort? Oh! Non, c'est bien de trop banal! Non, ce que je vais te faire va être beaucoup plus douloureux. Tu vas me supplier de mettre fin à ton calvaire. Tu seras prêt à me jurer n'importe quoi. Je vais te faire tellement souffrir, que tu vas regretter d'être né, siffla t'elle en se rapprochant.

- Toi, me faire souffrir? Tu ne m'arrive même pas au menton, alors je n'imagine même pas que… »

Il fut interrompu brutalement par un coup de poing dans le nez, immédiatement suivi d'un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille. Il fut ensuite jeté à terre par un coup de pied dans le ventre et il sentit quelqu'un se pencher sur lui. Il entendit nettement : «

- Relève-toi! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

- … »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre car il se sentit soulever de terre et ressentit nettement l'arbre qu'il se prit en pleine face. Kâlystôo venait de le projeter contre un arbre. Elle allait le frapper encore une fois quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle eut une idée. Elle prit sa baguette et inventa un sort. Elle prononça "incantatum doloris insutenablum via" Potter ressentit une intense douleur dans tous ses membres et il en était paralysé. Il sentit comme une main d'acier incassable et indestructible lui broyer les os puis il sentit que la main s'en prenait à son cœur. La douleur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et il resta étendu inerte pendant un long moment. Pendant ce temps, Kâlystôo le regardait avec une satisfaction intense. Puis, elle se détourna et rentra au château avec insouciance. Il prit sa baguette qui était restée dans sa poche et allait lancé un sortilège dans le dos de Kâlystôo quand un éclair doré frappa sa main qui brûla et se consuma. Il entendit Kâlystôo crier: «

- Ça va pas?! Tu as faillis me viser!

- Ce n'est pas toi que je visais mais Potter qui allait te lancer un sort, répondit une voix masculine.

- Ah! Alors je dois te remercier Jedusor, j'ai une dette envers toi, commenta Kâlystôo.

- Oui, en effet.

- Que dois-je faire pour te remercier?

- Je verrais cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te sécher. Le cuir ne fait pas bon ménage avec l'eau. Attends, je vais le faire. »

Il marmonna une formule de séchage. «

- Voilà. On peut y aller.

- Ok. Tu crois qu'on devrait signaler que Potter est là?

- Bof. Tu peux toujours le faire.

- Je vais juste faire des étincelles rouges. Ça devrait suffire. »

Potter entendit Kâlystôo marmonner une formule et les entendis s'éloigner.

Une fois au château, Kâlystôo et Tom se dirigèrent dans les dortoirs des serpentards. En le voyant désert, Tom dit :

- Bon, maintenant, j'exige que tu rembourse ta dette.

- Et je fais quoi … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Tom s'était approcher et avait prit possession des ses lèvres. C'était d'abord un baiser tendre qui se transforma bien vite en un baiser passionné. Elle resta d'abord interdite devant le tourbillon de sensation qu'elle ressentait, une douce chaleur embrasa ses reins, puis elle se cambra et répondit au baiser de Tom avec ardeur. Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Tom et il enserra sa taille plus fortement. Il n'arrivait pas à se décoller de ces lèvres si tentante. Leurs langue se mêlaient ensemble ou luttaient avec passion. Tom entendit le mur du dortoir s'ouvrir mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il était entièrement absorbé par ce baiser avec Kâlystôo. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de sa compagne avec douceur et impatience. Il en voulait plus et Kâlystôo aussi mais il ne désirait pas la brusquer. Soudain, il la sentit se raidir. Il en comprit la raison quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il interrompit le baiser et regarda qui venait le distraire. Il vit Séthi qui avait un grand sourire. Tom regarda Kâlystôo et remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée et une douce rougeur vint envahire ses joue de nacre. Elle ait les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflée de désir. Il se retourna vers Séthi qui s'était écarter et vit que Adriano et Ella était aussi là, ainsi qu'une fille de serpentard qui avait le béguin pour Tom. Probablement que le fait de voir Tom embrasser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, qui plus est une sauvage des forêts inconnues, ça la foutait en rogne et elle était en rage. Séthi s'était écarter et Tom put voir le professeur Slughorn, le professeur de potion et directeur des Serpentards le regarder avec amusement. Séthi et Adriano avaient une expression hilare et Ella devaient se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que la fille était rouge de colère. Kâlystôo dit d'une voix faible : «

- Euh…Bonjour professeur Slughorn.

- Ah! Visiblement, je viens d'interrompre une discussion trèèès importante, répondit Slughorn avec bonhomie. «

Kâlystôo rougit violemment et Ella gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui ajouta encore à l'embarra de Kâlystôo. Le professeur Slughorn prévint qu'il voulait consulter Tom au sujet d'une potion quand il aurait fini ce qu'il était en train de faire et il quitta la salle commune avec un petit sourire complice à l'adresse de Tom et de Kâlystôo. Adriano commença, à l'adresse de Tom : «

- Bien, alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau?

- On s'embrasse, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire enjôleur, et un clin d'œil complice, en direction de Kâlystôo tout en désignant d'un signe de tête la fille qui l'observait avec jalousie.

- Et je crois que si on avait pas été interrompu, il y aurait eu embrassades et plus si affinité, ajouta t'elle en entrant dans le jeu de Tom et en posant une main sur le bras de Tom.

- Oui, et probablement que je lui aurais enseigné pas mal de truc… ajouta t'il en entourant la taille de Kâlystôo avec ses bras d'un air possessif.

- Que j'aurais exécuté avec obéissance! Et après, j'aurais devancé le professeur, je serais devenue experte…

- Une experte que j'aurais engagé tout de suite! »

La fille était partie à grands pas et Tom était sûr qu'elle ne lui courrait plus après et il était libre de se balader dans le château sans être épier sans cesse. De plus, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de Kâlystôo, il sentait son cœur qui s'emballait et ne parlait plus que par réponses sèches et brèves. Il éclata de rire et fut bientôt rejoint par Kâlystôo puis par Ella qui avait compris leur petit manège et qui l'expliquait maintenant à Adriano et à Séthi entre deux éclats de rire. Enfin, Séthi et Adriano comprirent et rire de concert. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux arrivait à reprendre son souffle, il disait quelque chose qui les faisaient replonger de plus belle dans le fou rire. Puis, Kâlystôo hoqueta : «

- Je…crois…qu'il…faut…nous…arrêter…de…parler…sinon…je…vais…finir…par… m'asphyxier…

- Oui…faudrait…sérieusement…penser…à…s'arrêter…, approuvèrent les autres à bout de souffle. »

Libérer de l'emprise du fou rire, Kâlystôo put enfin se redresser. Elle reprit son souffle et parcouru la salle du regard. Séthi et Adriano étaient encore à bout de souffle tandis que Tom la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux dont Kâlystôo ne parvint pas à déterminer la nature et Ella lui adressa un sourire complice. Séthi se releva et vint demander à Tom et à Kâlystôo s'ils sortaient ensemble. Adriano ajouta son grain de sel en demandant s'ils comptaient faire des trucs un peu spéciaux. Tom se retourna vers Kâlystôo et lui demanda une réponse pour la première question. Kâlystôo acquiesça et Tom répondit que "oui", ils sortaient ensemble. Quant à la deuxième question, il lança un clin d'œil coquin en direction de Kâlystôo et répondit d'un ton énigmatique "seule le futur nous le dira". Méditant sur cette réponse sibylline, Kâlystôo suivit le groupe, entraînée par Tom qui lui prit la main d'un air possessif et adorable. Kâlystôo était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Tom le retint d'une main pendant que de l'autre, il sortait sa baguette. Kâlystôo sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la voix de Potter : «

- Alors, on veux devenir une experte en matière de sexe O'Neil? Je peux t'apprendre, je crois que je suis bien plus expérimenté que Jedusor en la matière…

- Tu crois ça? Le coupa Tom.

- Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais entendu une fille parler de toi. à part pour les mauvais sorts…

- Je peux t'en faire une démonstration…de mauvais sorts, attaqua Tom.

- Et nous aussi! Répondirent Ella, Séthi et Adriano en chœur.

- Et moi, je peux te montrer ce que fais une amazone quand elle est emmerdée par un crétin qui sait même pas où se trouve son cul, dit Kâlystôo d'une voix glaciale, ce qui rendit son ton très menaçant.

- Vraiment? Moi je crois que je sais où il se trouve le mien…et le tien par la même occasion, mais je serais honoré que tu m'aide à le chercher si jamais je me trompe, répondit Potter d'une voix mielleuse.

- Sans façon, je ne crois pas avoir envie de voir le trou du cul d'un butor obtus qui ressemble à un benêt simplet qui sent le niais à plein nez et qui se parfume avec un parfum pour les nigauds ahuris complètement dérangés du cerveau et coincé du slip! Assena Kâlystôo tout d'une traite.

- Ooooh mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve la petite amazone! Railla la fille qui la regardait avec jalousie tout à l'heure.

- Oui, et si tu ne veux pas finir par te mettre à dos toute ta maison, c'est à dire, nous, les serpentards, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

- Crève!

- Re-dis moi ça encore une fis et on ne pourra même plus te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Ah! Tu dis ça mais tu ne serais pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Tu n'es qu'une bête sauvage inoffensive mais repoussante. »

Là, Potter réagit et dit : «

- Détrompe-toi. Elle est réellement dangereuse. Bête sauvage repoussante, je dis pas, mais pas inoffensive. Loin de là!

- Oui, tu as bien raison de te méfier Potter, et en plus, elle est à serpentard. Dit Tom.

- Ouais! C'est même pas une sang pur! Lança la fille que Kâlystôo avait mentalement surnommé "Melle jalousie"

- Détrompe-toi, dis Kâlystôo, les amazones sont toutes des sorcières puissantes mais très peu ont envie de s'éloigner de chez elles. Et quand elle le font, elles évitent de dirent qu'elles sont des amazones. Mais, moi! J'en suis fière, ajouta t'elle d'un ton féroce.

- Et nous, nous sommes fières d'elle…,commença Ella.

- …et on est ses fidèles amis…, souligna Séthi.

- …on ne la laisserais pas se faire attaquer sans réagir…,ajouta Adriano.

- …surtout si c'est toi Potter! Vas donc te faire cette sale petite traître à sa maison et libère le passage… , ordonna Tom

- …et allez vous faire momifier chez les grecs, bande de chacals! Termina Kâlystôo avec un petit sourire narquois et fière. »

Melle jalousie hurla de rage et fondit sur Kâlystôo…qui l'immobilisa d'un simple regard. Tom lui, figea Potter, pendant que, Séthi s'occupait de Pettigrow qui est un pote à Potter, Adriano terrassait Lupin qui lui aussi était un amis à Potter, et Ella lançait des mauvais sorts de magie noirs mais pas trop grave sur Weasley. Une fois la bande à Potter immobilisés, Tom et ses amis les envoyèrent dans un cachot duquel ils verrouillèrent la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège delocalisus. Ensuite, ils reprirent leur chemin et allèrent à la grande salle pour le festin de fin d'année. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux car avent de partir, Kâlystôo avait passé une robe de sorcier……… tout en gardant sa tenue en dessous bien sûr, avec ses armes à la ceinture et dans le dos. Mais le fait est qu'elle avait fait un effort pour s'intégrer. Les élèves, peu habituer à la voir en robe de sorcier la regardèrent bouche bée. Elle rougit légèrement sous le feu des regards mais la main de Tom autour de sa taille la rassura. Ce détail aussi avait sauté aux yeux des élèves, habituer à voir Tom seul ou qu'avec ses amis. Les professeurs aussi étaient surpris car ils ne pensaient pas que Tom fut attiré par les filles, ne l'ayant jamais vu avec aucune. Seul le professeur Slughorn n'en était pas choqué, les ayant vu avant et se doutant bien que si Tom n'avait jamais accordé autant d'attention à une fille, c'est parce qu'il ne découvrait pas celle qui trouverait le chemin de son cœur. Tom était particulièrement ravis d'avoir Kâlystôo contre lui. Ils se mirent à table comme d'habitude et commencèrent à manger.

Le lendemain, dans le train qui les ramenaient chez eux, Kâlystôo, Tom, Ella, Adriano et Séthi se mirent dans le même compartiment. Tom prit Kâlystôo contre lui tandis que Ella partit s'installer sur les genoux de Séthi. Puis, une fille frappa timidement contre la porte de leur compartiment et entra. Adriano se leva et alla l'embrasser. Il la prit par la main et se tourna vers ses camarades et dit : «

- Les mecs voici…

- Et nous, on compte pour des prunes? Se récria Ella.

- Désolé les filles. Donc les amis, je vous présente Daïna Carter, ma petite amie.

- Salut Daïna, enchanté de te connaître, je suis Tom Jedusor, la fille qui à râler, c'est Ella. Le garçon sur lequel elle est assise, c'est Séthi Zabini, Ella Black et lui sortent ensemble, et la fille qui est contre moi, c'est Kâlystôo O'Neil, je sors avec elle.

- Bienvenue dans le cercle très fermé de … de quoi? Ah! Si je sais, de Nous, Nous avec un grand N, dit Ella.

- Euh…salut, lança Daïna.

- Allez, viens, assis-toi, proposa Adriano. »

Il la prit par la taille, et l'assis près de lui, tout en l'embrassant. Séthi eut une moue amusée avant de faire pareil avec Ella tandis que Tom parcourait le cou de Kâlystôo de millier de petit baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter quand la porte du compartiment fut ouverte avec violence. Il n'y prêta pas attention au début, puis quand il sentit que Kâlystôo se raidissait et serrait ses poings, il comprit que quelqu'un d'indésirable était entré dans le compartiment. Interrompant son activité, il se releva et avisa Potter debout à l'entrée du compartiment. Il discerna également ses amis immobilisés par des amis à Potter. 2 pour 1, drôlement courageux les amis de Potter. Kâlystôo se leva à son tour et jeta un regard mauvais à Potter. Tom commença : «

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Potter?!

- Prendre ma revanche Jedusor, sur toi et sur cette chère O'Neil. Alors, surpris?

- Pas du tout, Potter! Répliqua Kâlystôo à sa place en accentuant nettement le "Potter".

- Vraiment? Vous me décevez… Jedusor, c'est toi qui va morfler en premier, ça va me faire un peu d'action, et je vais ainsi satisfaire mon besoin irrépressible de violence quand je te vois, lança Potter.

- Essaye! Le nargua Tom.

- Eh! Et la galanterie? Hein! On va bien voir si tu es si …… comment on dit déjà? Ah! Oui, si courageux! Après tout, Gryffondor c'est la maison des courageux? Non? Questionna Kâlystôo.

- Tu me provoque, O'Neil? Demanda Potter.

- Tu ne le vois pas? Il te manque des neurones…, la voix de Kâlystôo suintait le mépris.

- Ma chère Kâlystôo, si tu continue à le provoquer de cette manière, il va avoir tellement peur qu'il va se pisser dessus, et s'effondrer sans qu'on ait eu le temps de s'amuser, reprocha Tom.

- Oh! Pardon, donc, j'arrête de l'asticoter mais il va quand même s'effondrer sans qu'on ait pu s'amuser. Donc, ça change rien… Et puis au moins, quand je le provoque, je m'amuse…, protesta Kâlystôo.

- Je comprends, mais, pour t'amuser, tu pourrais envoyer valser ceux qui retiennent Ella Séthi et Adriano, non?

- Ah! Oui, bonne idée. Attention, ça va chauffer…, prévint Kâlystôo à l'intention des amis à Potter. »

Ella eut un petit rire mauvais à l'intention de ces mêmes personnes. Kâlystôo se glissa tel un serpent auprès de Weasley, qui retenait Ella. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille : «

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas lâcher ma meilleure amie?

- Non, va te faire foutre O'Neil! Grommela Weasley.

- Oh?! Ce n'est pas gentil d'insulter les gens, surtout que je te préviens moi! Susurra t'elle.

- Oui, tu sais, au moins, elle est polie, elle! Souligna Ella en souriant à l'adresse de Kâlystôo.

- C'est parti! Lança Kâlystôo. »

Elle s'arrêta juste à droite de Weasley et lança sa jambe vers l'arrière et celle-ci vint percuter le visage de Weasley. Ensuite, elle planta son pied dans le ventre de Lupin, tout en assommant proprement Pettigrow. Elle fit volte face et renversa les autres adversaires. Elle se redressa et regarda Séthi, Adriano et Ella s'occuper de certains élèves qui les avaient immobilisés. Tom était resté de marbre, dévisageant calmement Potter, supportant son regard tranquillement, presque avec joie, admirant avec désinvolture, la rage grandissante de Potter. Il semblait s'amuser de la déconfiture de Potter. Kâlystôo était légèrement essoufflée quand elle revint se placer aux côtés de Tom, tout en narguant Potter. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire railleur. Tom reprit la parole d'un ton glacial : «

- Alors, Potter, satisfait? Ou t'en veux plus?

- Je vais te…, commença t'il.

- Me…? Me jeter un sort? Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah! Il éclata d'un rire diabolique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Jedusor, tu ne connais pas l'étendu de mes connaissances en matière de maléfice!

- Peut-être, mais tu ne connais rien de la magie noire! Tu serais peut-être capable de transformer un verre à pied en colombe mais tu ne serais jamais capable de me toucher par un sortilège, se moqua Tom en souriant d'un air démoniaque.

- En plus, imagine! J'ai dit imagine, n'oublie pas. Imagine ne serais-ce qu'un instant, que tu réussisses à vaincre Tom. Nous, on sera là! Et tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire "Gagné!" que tu seras tombé en poussière, Potter, avertit Ella.

- Ella! Tu m'insulte en imaginant que je puisse perdre, face à un rat tel que Potter, reprocha gentiment Tom.

- M. Potter! Que faîtes-vous ici, à vous promener dans le train? Intervint une voix.

- Professeur?! Je … heu … je venais demander à Jedusor s'il avait été faire un tour dans le compartiment des préfets, se reprit Potter qui avait commencer à paniqué en voyant le professeur Magica, professeur de sortilège, prédécesseur de Flitwick.

- Eh! bien, vous savez parfaitement que non, car vous y étiez présent. De plus, les préfets-en-chef m'ont signaler que tout était calme avant que vous n'entriez dans ce compartiment. Et je vois que vous n'y êtes pas entrez seul et que vos amis sont un peu mal en point. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous infliger une retenue pour les 5 mois à la rentrée scolaire, ne revenez plus importunez vos camarades et retournez dans votre compartiment, ordonna Magica.

- Mais madame, professeur je veux dire, …, commença Potter.

- Immédiatement! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

- Bien professeur, répondit Potter en s'exécutant.

- Vous aussi ! ajouta t'elle à l'intention des amis de Potter, quant à vous je vous saurais gré de rester calme et d'évitez toute altercation, restez calme, ordonna t'elle à l'adresse de Tom et des autres serpentards.

- Entendu professeur, acquiesça Tom. »

Magica partit et Tom se rassit, en entraînant Kâlystôo. Ella se réinstalla sur les genoux de Séthi, tandis que Adriano se remit à sa place avec Daïna sur ses genoux. Un petit sourire satisfait flottait sur les lèvres de Kâlystôo car elle s'était défoulée sur les amis de Potter.

Vint la rentrée de septembre suivante. Fait exceptionnel, il y avait deux préfets-en-chef mais ils étaient dans la même maison. Vous l'avez sûrement deviné, les préfets ne sont autre que Kâlystôo et Tom. C'est justement cela qui attisa la rivalité Serpentards/Gryffondor en ce début d'année. En effet Potter voulait être préfet-en-chef. Ce qui rendit les Serpentards fous de joie car les Gryffondors étaient malade de jalousie. Ils faisaient tout pour le montrer et oubliaient toute prudence. Dès lors, les sanctions envers les Gryffondors tombèrent. Et plus les Gryffondors se faisaient prendre, plus les Serpentards étaient euphoriques. Malheureusement pour eux, Potter concoctait, en secret, un plan machiavélique. Il passait désormais la plupart de son temps dans la salle secrète que son père avait découvert 40 ans plus tôt. Ce n'est pas la salle sur demande, mais une salle crée par Godric Gryffondor. Il y avait 10 salles secrètes dans le château. Une crée par Salazar Serpentard, celle crée par Godric Gryffondor, une autre encore crée par Rowena Serdaigle, ainsi qu'une crée par Helga Poufsouffle, une par Merlin lui-même, une par la fée Morgane, une par les quatre fondateurs ensembles, une autre que vous connaissez : la salle sur demande, une salle pour les fantômes et une salle pour les créatures magiques de toutes sortes. Donc, Potter passait tout son temps dans la salle Gryffondor afin de monter un objet recelant énormément de magie noire.

Pour Halloween, le directeur Dippet avait prévu un grand bal masqué. Tom demanda à Kâalystôo de l'accompagner, et elle accepta. Potter emmena MacGonagall. Le grand soir, Kâlystôo descendit, habillée en guerrière-vampire de l'ombre. Sa tenue était la même que d'habitude, mis à part qu'elle avait foncé et que des lambeaux de toiles d'araignées sortaient de partout. Elle s'était fait pousser de longues canines, luisantes de sang. Tom, lui, était très élégant, et très terrifiant, déguiser en compte Dracula. Son smoking noir, agrémenté du blanc de sa chemise, laissée entrevoir par sa veste entrouverte. Sa cravate, rouge sang, donnait une touche de couleur, tout en les faisant paraître encore plus maléfique. Ses yeux avaient entièrement viré au rouge, tout comme ceux de Kâalystôo. Depuis quelque temps déjà, Tom et Kâalystôo traînaient toujours ensemble. Si on voyait Kâalystôo dans un couloir, on pouvait être sûr que Tom n'était jamais très loin. Bref, en ce soir de fête, tout le monde était très élégant, mais le roi et la reine de ce bal était incontestablement Tom Elvis Jedusor et Kâalystôo O'Neil. Il y aurait une surprise à minuit, avait annoncé Le professeur Dippet et le professeur Dumbledore. Tout le monde avait hâte de la connaître. Les deux préfet-en-chef ouvrirent le bal avec une salsa. Puis, la deuxième danse qu'ils firent ensemble fut un tango, et les dernières danses avant minuit furent une valse suivie d'un slow. A minuit pile, le directeur se leva. Il annonça qu'un vente aux enchères allait avoir lieu, mais que les lots étaient toutes les filles de dernière année. Elles devraient ensuite passer une semaine entière avec leur acquéreur. Tout le monde applaudit car les récoltes de cette vente iraient d'un part à Sainte Mangouste, et d'autre part au Département des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie. Celle qui ouvrit la vente fut Ella Black. Elle fut mise à prix à 6 noises. «

- 10 noises! Lança un gryffondor moqueur.

- 2 Gallions ! Dit un serpentard.

- 15 ! Lança Séthi Zabini.

- 18! Lança Weasley, pour foutre les serpentards en rogne, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre trop d'argent, car il était pauvre.

- 20! Contre-attaqua Séthi.

- 30! Lança un poufsouffle.

- 55! Termina Séthi. »

Ella fut adjugé à Séthi pour 55 gallions. Puis les autres filles se vendirent rapidement. Enfin, Daïna fut vendue à 75 gallions pour Adriano et Kâalystôo fut mise en vente pour 10 noises. «

- 20! Cria Potter.

- 60! Argumenta un serpentard.

-80! Lança Potter.

- 190! Jeta le serpentard.

- 250! Fit Potter. Kâalystôo allait être adjugée à Potter, mais à ce moment là, Tom Termina la vente par un :

- 400! »

Kâalystôo fut vendue pour une semaine à Tom Jedusor pour la modique somme de 400 gallions. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de se tourner vers Potter pour le narguer. Elle descendit de l'estrade et marcha résolument vers Tom. Arrivée près de lui, il lui prit le bras d'un geste possessif et s'empara de sa bouche avec fougue. Il fut interrompit par Potter qui siffla entre ses dents : «

- Ce n'est que partie remise O'Neil, quant à toi Jedusor, attends-toi au pire ! »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas raide, tandis que tout le monde admirait le couple O'Neil/Jedusor. Pendant ce temps, Potter remontait d'un pas rageur les escaliers menant à la salle de Gryffondor. "Puisqu'elle ne veut pas de moi, elle ne sera pas à lui!" Décida t'il, énervé. Il s'engouffra dans la salle, prit un sachet de poudre qu'il avait confectionné, et descendit dans le hall d'entrée. Il aperçut Kâalystôo et Tom qui s'embrassait dans l'ombre d'une statue. Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti se coucher pour s'approcher discrètement du couple enlacé. «

- Tu es à moi ma douce Amazone, rien qu'à moi pendant une semaine.

- J'ai toujours été à toi mon cher Tom, et je le serais toujours.

- Oh! Oui, et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'un autre t'approche à moins de 5 mètres.

- T'inquiète, je suis à toi depuis que tu m'as fais tienne hier soir, et même depuis bien longtemps avant de te connaître.

- Hum, tu sens agréablement bon, chuchota t'il.

- Dis-moi mon seigneur des ténèbres, crois-tu qu'un jour Lord Voldemort fera trembler le monde comme il me fait trembler?

- Bien sûr, mais ne me dit pas que je te fais peur?

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu me fais trembler, mais de plaisir, pas de peur. Seuls les autres, les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus auront à trembler de peur! Moi, je serais toujours à tes côtés mon amour. Après tout, tu es mon mari, selon Merlin et les loi de l'ancien monde, selon les Amazones et selon la déesse de la magie.

- Et à tout jamais, murmura Tom d'une voix rauque de désir, on va le refaire?

- Avec plaisir, mon délicieux amant. »

A ce moment, Potter, qui avait tout entendu, se montra. Il avait le visage convulsé par la rage. Il prit son sac et le déversa sur Kâalystôo. Elle eut un moment de stupeur totale, puis elle sentit sa peau se décomposer. Elle regarda avec effroi ses mains tomber en poussière. Tom, pris de court, ne put rien faire d'autre que de la regarder se désintégrer devant ses yeux, impuissant. Puis, il se reprit et pris Kâalystôo dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, mais au bout d'un court instant, elle hurla de douleur et un petit "pouf" retentit. Kâalystôo avait disparut et à sa place, il n'y avait qu'un petit tas de cendre d'or brillant avec, sur le dessus, une très jolie petite alliance en or fin et décorée de petits motifs celtiques. Sentant la rage monter en lui, il fit volte-face et se retrouva devant un Potter satisfait. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui, les professeurs arrivaient. Ils avaient été réveillés le hurlement qu'avait pousser Kâalystôo. Peeves, qui avait tout vu s'empressa de trouver le baron sanglant pour lui en faire part. Le baron arriva, accompagné par un bruit de chaînes qui tintaient et par Peeves qui caquetait. Le baron raconta tout au directeur qu'il prit à part. Celui-ci fit témoigner Peeves sous le sceau de la vérité. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers Hagrid qui maintenait Potter d'une main et ainsi l'empêcher de s'enfuir et Tom de l'autre, le retenant pour ne pas qu'il aille défoncer Potter. Il prit la parole d'un ton sec : «

- Tom, calmez-vous et vous, Hagrid, suivez-moi avec M. Potter, tenez-le bien. »

Hagrid suivit Dippet jusque dans le bureau tandis qu'Ella, Adriano, Séthi et Daïna réconfortait Tom, qui avait ramassé l'alliance de Kâalystôo. Eux aussi souffraient de cette perte, mais moins sans doute que Tom. Il prit la décision de faire trembler de peur le monde entier. Tout le monde frémirait de peur en Entendant son nom et celui de ses acolytes. Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il prit un air impassible et entraîna ses amis dans la salle secrète Serpentard. Il leur expliqua son plan et tous l'approuvèrent. Étant en dernière année, ils n'avaient pas besoins de la terminer. Ils firent transporter leurs affaires à eux et aux autres mangemort dans le manoir Jedusor et rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Il annoncèrent que ceux qui voulaient les suivre qu'ils pouvaient venir avec eux. Ensuite, ils se rendirent hors de l'enceinte Poudlard. Ils recueillirent les noms et envoyèrent leurs bagages au manoir Jedusor. Personne sauf eux 5 ne savaient où ils allaient car Tom avait catégoriquement affirmé qu'il ne retournerait jamais au manoir Jedusor. Il fit des portoloins et le donna aux élèves. Ils arrivèrent donc tous devant le manoir Jedusor.

Bien plus tard, Lorsque James Potter et Lily Evans Potter eurent un enfant, Tom qui s'était juré de venger Kâalystôo Arriva chez eux une nuit et les tua, mais il ne réussit pas à tuer le petit, le tout petit Harry Potter.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, vous en pensez quoi? Ais-je le droit à des petits review? Juste un pitit peu please… Gracias.


End file.
